Sakura Diaries
by Ketchum
Summary: I am going to be fixing this, it's kind of a sneak preview u know? i'll add new chapters soon! it's basically diary entries, of my random thoughts that i think sakura would be thinking, so yea, please lemme know if i should fix it up and contunie...


Okay…I am going to start writing these . . . I'll add more every once in a while so check back, they'll be new chapters though…so tell me what you think, should I do other characters? And such? I gtg byes! Enjoy!  
  
  
  
SAKURA'S DIARY  
  
12-September  
Dear Diary,  
Hello, my name is Kinomoto Sakura, I am 12 years old. My life is weird, trust me, I'll start off by telling you a little about my life. Basically, there are these magic cards that were created by a guy named clow, and he left them, and I found them, and accidentally freed them from their book where they were located when I was ten years old. I captured them all back, and then I underwent "the final judgment" and passed, and now I am the mistress of the cards. I am in the process of transforming them to Sakura cards, so that the power will stop going through me and making me so weak. Well I'll tell more tomorrow, bye bye!  
~Sakura  
  
14-September  
Dear Diary,  
Hey, today was pretty uneventful; I have a feeling that something big is going to happen soon. I'm scared, I don't know what it is that's going to happen, but it's scary. I have these dreams, they like tell the future, and it's frightening, I think it is what is going to happen soon. Anyway, enough of that let me tell you about my friends (I'll do maybe one a day) Today I'll tell about Kero and Yue. They are my guardians. They were created by clow reed like the cards were, and now I take care of them. Yue is kind of weird, but I like him still, well Kero is weird too, but in a different way than Yue. Yue is more serious and stuff and Kero is more hyper. Kero loves cake. Oh! I hear my dad coming, talk tomorrow! Bye!  
~Sakura  
  
17- September  
Dear Diary  
Hello. Okay, Today I'll talk about my other friends, Tomoyo, she's my best friend, and she videos me all the time, it's really annoying, but I can't tell her to stop because it would hurt her feelings, and I can't bear to hurt anyone. Then there is Syaoran, he confuses me too. When he first came about a year and a half ago or so, he was so mean to me, and then he started being nicer and watching out for me almost, and then when I became the mistress, he was so nice. Tomoyo is like weird around the two of us now, I don't understand it. All I know is that the two of them are really good friends, and about m y only friends. Sure there's Rika and Chiharu and Naoko and Yamazaki and Eriol but there not the same, their friends, Tomoyo and (I can't believe I'm saying this…Syaoran) are my BEST friends, I feel like I could tell them anything!  
~Sakura  
  
19-September  
Dear Diary  
Today was the worst day of my life, Yukito, the one I've had a rush on for as long as I can remember, I told him, I'm so stupid, I'm crying now, and I shouldn't be crying, I told him I loved him, and he said no, that he didn't feel the same, and that I was not the one for him. However, I have the greatest friend Syaoran, he comforted me, and he even hugged me! That never happens, nobody hugs me, I feel lonely, and I feel so sad. Syaoran told me he understands, but I don't really know if he does, but it's nice to know he cares. Like I said before, he confuses me, he is so quiet, and seems so mean if you don't know him, but he actually listened to me today, he let me tell him my problems, and I think I will make him a present! That will help get my mind off of Yukito *sob* I'm crying again, so I have to go. Bye bye.  
~S.K  
  
20-September  
Dear Diary  
I am working on a scarf for Syaoran, I almost fell asleep in class today, that is really bad, I have to stop doing that, people get suspicious of me, and I hate that feeling. I haven't really been saying much about the cards, but they are my life, it's not really reflected in here though, it should be….I have to go, I'll write later bye  
  
27-September  
Dear Diary  
Hi, today was…wow, it was the most confusing and strange and wow day ever. Where do I start? How about, the final battle! I can't believe it! All along it was Eriol causing me problems. I am supposed to go to dinner tomorrow to talk more, but for now I don't understand. He made everything dark, and I transformed the light and the dark with the help of Syaoran (which is another thing I have to talk about!) and we won. I don't really want to write all the details because there are so many. But oh my god . . . you know what Syaoran told me? He told me he loved me! I don't know what to do! I mean, I like him, a lot, I mean a lot, but I don't know what to do, I mean, he's Syaoran, he's my best friend, it's too weird. I'm going to maybe avoid him tomorrow while I think about it, but I don't know what to do. We'll see. That's basically the extent of everything, all the cards are mine, and whoa.  
  
28-September  
Dear Diary,  
Just got back from Eriol's, the avoiding Syaoran didn't work, he asked if I could talk to him alone, and I did, and he told me all kinds of nice things, how I showed him friendship and such, I wonder if he has any other friends, besides me and Tomoyo that is. I figured out why Tomoyo was all weird, it was because SHE KNEW! And she didn't say anything, and whoa, it was like majorly a surprise to me, I don't know what to do, I really like Syaoran, I should probably tell him that, but I have all the time in the world, so I think I'll wait a few more days. Well I go to sleep now, bye bye  
  
  
29-September  
Dear Diary,  
I can't stop crying, I don't know how to go on, today was the most horrible day of my life. This morning Tomoyo called and told me that Syaoran was leaving, I didn't know what I was hearing, I ran all the way to the airport, and I saw him leaving, he left me diary, he left, I don't know what I'm going to do, and Eriol is gone too, it's like my world is falling apart, and the cards are all sealed, and I have no purpose anymore. I should go to bed, I stayed home from school today because I couldn't stop crying, Syaoran did give me a bear though, so I can remember him, but he's gone, he's in Hong Kong right now, and I love him, there I said it, I love Li Syaoran, and I miss him, why did he leave? And he wasn't even going to say bye! Well I'll go to bed, good night.  
  
09-October  
Dear Diary,  
Sorry I haven't written in a while, it's been really hard lately. Tomoyo has been trying to cheer me up, but she can't, I'm too sad, I don't think I'll ever stop being sad, I want to go to Hong Kong, I want Syaoran to come back, I miss him, I can't stand sitting in my seat at school and not having him behind me, I feel so empty, all I can do is cry lately. It is the worst thing in the whole world, diary, I don't know what to do, Tomoyo said I should talk to somebody at school, but I can't, nobody will understand, I know I should get over it, but it's too hard. I think I will write him a letter, I hope he gets it. Bye now.  
  
11-October  
I talked to Tomoyo more today; we decided we are going to make a movie, using the clow cards and such! It's going to be so great! She is such a good friend! I don't want to write a lot about how I miss Syaoran, but I really do, I still cry at night, when I think a lot about it, but I'm trying really hard. Well I'll go now, bye bye.  



End file.
